It is conventionally known that a driving assistance system which provides driving assistance to a driver of a vehicle predicts a feature driving behavior of the vehicle and provides the driving assistance based on the predicted driving behavior. Patent Literature 1 discloses the technology to estimate the driving behavior at a target point by storing a template indicating a typical driving behavior in a certain section before the target point of the driving assistance and comparing actual driving data with the template, for example, as such vehicle driving behavior predicting device.